Grogan Stump
, Nobby Leach (Minister for Magic between 1962 and 1968) was the first Muggle-born wizard ever to be appointed to the office) |alias= |title=Minister for Magic |nationality=British |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=White''Wizard of the Month'' (formerly brown)Stump's Chocolate Frog Card in |eyes=Green |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Tobias Stump (possibly) *Google Stump (possibly) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Minister for Magic (1811 - 1819) |house=Hufflepuff introduction for Hufflepuffs (transcription available here) |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff *Stump family *Tutshill Tornados }} Minister Grogan Stump (1770-1884) was a British wizard, who was the Minister for Magic from 1811 to 1819 and was very popular in the job. His legacy includes the creation of the Being, Beast and Spirit Divisions of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and the establishment of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was elected Minister by the wizarding population in Great Britain and Ireland at least twice. Biography Early life Stump was born in 1770, somewhere in Great Britain to at least one magical parent. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from c. 1781 to 1788, where he was Sorted into Hufflepuff. As Minister for Magic In 1811,Sixth question of the Third W.O.M.B.A.T. at at age 41, Stump began his duties as a Minister for Magic. Stump particularly addressed the nomenclature of beings and beasts. He decreed that a being was "any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws", and by doing so, he settled a debate that had been going on in the wizarding world since the fourteenth century. Stump created the three divisions of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: Being, Beast, as well as later Spirit Divisions. It is likelyOf all the possible answers for question 6-2 of the Third W.O.M.B.A.T. this seems to be the more likely: the ghosts were also initially put in the Being category but successfully "asserted" the need for a Spirit Division. The ghost demonstrations seem to fit with them being "assertive". that during Stump's tenure in office there were ghost demonstrations at the Ministry of Magic (or "protest floats"), which caused Stump to create the aforementioned Spirit Division. A passionate Quidditch fan, supporting the Tutshill Tornados, Minister Stump also was responsible for establishing the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Stump's term eventually ended in 1819, and he was succeeded by Josephina Flint. Behind the scenes *Grogan Stump's likeness, as featured on his Wizard of the Month entry, bears some (presumably coincidental) resemblance to former President of Portugal, Aníbal Cavaco Silva. Interestingly, J. K. Rowling did live there in the early 1990s, at a time when Cavaco Silva was the Prime Minister. Rowling has previously stated that Salazar Slytherin's first name was derived from António de Oliveira Salazar, who served as Prime Minister of Portugal from 1932 to 1968, ruling a fascist dictatorship. Appearances * * * * * *''Wizard of the Month'' * Notes and references de:Grogan Stump es:Grogan Stump fi:Grogan Stump fr:Grogan Stump it:Grogan Stump no:Grogan Stump pl:Grogan Kikut pt-br:Grogan Stump ru:Гроган Стамп sv:Grogan Stump zh:格罗根·斯顿普 Stump, Grogan Stump, Grogan Stump, Grogan Category:Bronze Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Centenarians Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Historical figures Stump, Grogan Stump, Grogan Stump, Grogan Category:Stump family Category:Tutshill Tornados supporters Stump, Grogan Stump, Grogan